Succulent Vengeance
by Namii Levee
Summary: Xaldin feels that Xigbar should be punished properly for his actions. He never forgot their last "encounter" and decides to give him the punishment personally...WARNING: CONTAINS RAPE AND YAOI! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE! Inspired by Keep It Quiet.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the storyline in this story (that belongs to another)...I so wish that I could own both since they're cool...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I read this Xigbar/Xaldin story called "Strange Behaviors" and found it to be pretty cool. After a while I decided to write my own sequel. My inspiration credit goes to the author of "Strange Behaviors" and I hope you read this story and like it!**

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS RAPE AND YAOI (BOYxBOY)! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE EITHER OF THE CATEGORIES...I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY PUNISHMENT THAT YOU RECEIVE IF YOU ARE CAUGHT WITH THIS.**

* * *

**SUCCULENT VENGEANCE**

There was just something missing…but what was it? Xaldin sighed as he lay down on his bed. He had just returned from Beast's Castle in a fairly good mood, pleased with the progress he was making on the cursed prince. When he learned of the happenings in the castle upon his return, his happiness was only fueled further. Xigbar, the second-in-command of Organization XIII, was being punished for after finally pushing Xemnas over the edge. He had been sent to the Land of Dragons to monitor the progress of the Keyblade Master and had only just returned that morning, dead tired and was soon sent on yet another mission.

_Serves him right._ Xaldin knew perfectly well the reason for the punishment. Only a week ago, Xigbar had violated him in the worst way possible and confronted him again later with the Silent Hero of the Organization in the library. The Whirlwind Lancer had been given the job of cleaning up the mess they left behind, but he had "forgotten" to do so. He knew perfectly well that the Superior liked cleanliness more than anything (well except maybe Saix), and would promptly punish whomever dared to soil his precious castle. Xaldin had secretly told Xemnas who the real culprit was and the rest is history.

Even after hearing that his torturer was suffering, it wasn't enough for the dragoon. He wanted him to suffer properly, to feel the same pain that he himself had felt—but how? Then an idea struck Xaldin, a brilliant idea. Xigbar had invaded his bedroom and body…now why shouldn't he return the favor?

_I believe it's time to pay a visit to an old friend…_the dragoon thought as he opened a portal to the Freeshooter's room. It was empty; Xigbar must have still been out on his recent mission to the savannah. He had been receiving more than usual now. _Oh well, I'll just wait…_

Xigbar sighed as he walked to Xemnas' office. It was just one mission after the next! When was Xemnas going to finally give him a break from this ridiculous workload?! He had learned his "lesson"—kill Xaldin for his antics the next time he saw him…oh how the dragoon would suffer…

"Enter." Xigbar heard Xemnas call when he knocked twice. He entered the rather spacious office and handed his superior a small black folder.

"Pride Lands report." Xemnas nodded curtly and accepted the report with an open palm. This last mission should have been enough.

"I trust you have learned your lesson, Number II?" Xigbar grumbled under his breath but nodded. "Very well, then. From now on your workload shall be the same as the other members. You may leave."

The sniper bowed slightly and left without another word. The only thing on his mind right now was sleeping for the rest of the month and killing Xaldin, but mostly sleeping. Oh god, he was so tired…His room was only a few steps away…just a little closer…

Xigbar gasped as he suddenly felt an arm wrap itself around his throat, cutting off his oxygen supply. He struggled fiercely and tried to pry the arm off, but to no avail. He just didn't have the strength. His vision was going black…he couldn't breathe…and the last thing he heard was a throaty chuckle close to his ear.

He woke up to find his chest bare and his arms bound together, lying down on his own bed. "What the hell…?" He breathed and looked up quickly at the sound of an amused chuckle.

"It's about time you woke up." Xigbar felt his blood run cold. He knew that cold accent anywhere—Xaldin. He turned his gaze into equally cold blue eyes, knowing that if he possessed a heart that it would stop right then and there.

"Is there a reason why I'm trussed up like this?" The sniper asked jokily as he tried to keep his calm. He had an idea of what the dragoon wanted to do to him, but did not say. There was NO way that he would do something like that…would he?

"Yes, indeed. I'm sure you remember last week, I presume? You know, how you bound me to my own bed and had your way with my body?" Xigbar nodded briefly as realization dawned on him. This was not looking good in the least…quite the opposite actually. Oh please, let him be wrong for once. "Well, let's just say that I'm returning the favor."

"You can't be serious…" The Freeshooter whispered, his eye fearfully darting to the door. If he screamed loud enough would anyone be able to hear him? Please let it work!! The Whirlwind Lancer grinned evilly.

"Of course I serious, Xigbar. Always." He quickly snatched the sniper's wrists and pinned them against the headboard. At that moment the other male began screaming hysterically, as if he were about to be murdered.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! RAPE! HELP ME!" Xaldin laughed at his prey's futile attempts. Nobody could hear them because he had sound-proofed the room. This was going to become interesting. "SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, HELP ME!"

Tired of hearing Xigbar's screams, Xaldin used his mouth to cover the others, engaging him in a ferocious kiss. Xigbar's cries were muffled and soon eventually stopped as a rough tongue slid into his mouth. Now the dragoon was not a master of seduction, but he knew enough about the human body to know the sensitive spots. So when the sniper started struggling, he simply slid his free hand down between the other's legs, stroking the insides of his thighs and cupping his groin. Xigbar stopped struggling and let out a muffled moan.

Xaldin released him from the kiss and looked into his prey's eyes. The brilliant gold was now glazed over and he could faintly see something else, something that the sniper tried to hide—lust. _Interesting_, Xaldin thought as he continued. He lowered his mouth to the Freeshooter's neck and lightly licked it, savoring the shiver of delight from the smaller male. He continued to suck hard on the flesh, teeth nipping, and enjoyed the soft moans his ministrations made. This was even better than what he expected.

Xigbar gasped as he felt Xaldin's hand undo his pants and trace his surprising erection. Damn it, this wasn't supposed to feel good! This was his subordinate trying to rape his for god's sake! He moaned loudly as that hand began to stroke him and as that mouth moved to gently bite his ear. Who knew that the Whirlwind Lancer was so talented…?

Xaldin quickly stripped himself of his garments and ripped the pants off of the sniper. Xigbar looked at him in alarm; oh, HELL no! He knew what was coming next and he did NOT want it. As soon as his captor positioned himself he kicked out, effectively hitting the dragoon directly in the chest. Xaldin growled and captured the flailing legs before they could assault him even more, hooking them over his shoulders and placing his hands firmly on the sniper's hips.

"Xaldin, seriously, quit joking around…" The dragoon locked his sapphire gaze with topaz, not a trace of laughter in his eyes. That was saying something.

"I told you that I'm serious about this; I'm going to make you pay, Xigbar. I want you to remember to never cross me like this again…or suffer the consequences."

Xigbar screamed as Xaldin entered him without warning, dry and unannounced. It hurt, far worse than he could have ever imagined—he could feel his blood running down his thighs. Xaldin began thrusting roughly, drawing out more pained gasps. Oh god, how it hurt! Was he really this rough with the Whirlwind Lancer the first time?

The dragoon rolled his hips, searching for that one special spot…enjoying the pleasured cry of the Freeshooter when he found it. With each thrust he made sure to strike the spot hard, sending raw jolts of electricity up the sharpshooter's spine.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked his prey, who nodded fiercely. "Then you will have to beg for it. Tell me how sorry you are for your actions."

Xigbar managed a glare through the painful pleasure and turned his head away. This did not sit well with the dragoon, not in the least. He said that he would make the sniper suffer, and damn it he was not going back on that!

"I said beg, you slut!!" He reached for the sniper's painful erection and stroked fiercely, the added pleasure sending the other over the edge—but he did not stop thrusting.

"Xaldin…S-stop…" The dragoon grinned evilly. This was it…he was finally beginning to break…

"Do I hear an apology coming on? Go ahead, I'm listening…" he said mockingly as he gave an extra-hard thrust against the other's prostate. He couldn't take it any more…it was too painful…The seemingly unbreakable joker of a Freeshooter finally snapped.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" He screamed as loud as he could. "PLEASE, NO MORE!!"

Xaldin gave a triumphant grin and complied, finally pulling out and finishing himself off on the other's stomach. Xigbar heard Xaldin quickly fix his clothing and felt him drape a sheet over his broken and cum-smeared body.

"Let this be a lesson, Number II…you don't EVER want to cross me again. Is that understood?" Xigbar nodded slightly before passing out from sheer exhaustion.

Xaldin walked out of the sniper's room and headed down a bit further. The Freeshooter had learned his lesson quite nicely, but there was still one more. It was time for the Silent Hero to learn his lesson as well.

Neither Xigbar nor Lexaeus had shown up for the meeting the next morning, nor the one after that. They were finally seen on the third day looking downright terrible; several dark hickeys adorned their necks and they each had a limp that they tried so desperately to hide. Lexaeus seemed to have it easier than Xigbar, who had to grit his teeth every time he took a step or sat down because it was so damn painful.

Xemnas had raised an eyebrow at their appearance questioningly while the other members whispered their own ideas around, but only one Nobody knew the truth. Xaldin spent the whole day with a wicked grin on his face, unnerving almost anyone who saw. Ah, revenge was so sweet!

* * *

**Hmm, not bad for my first rape yaoi...I gotta try writing more of this stuff! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it. Reviews are most definitely welcome and flames with be used to toast yummy smores and to heat up my laundry (THE STUPID WASHING MACHINE BROKE DOWN!).**


End file.
